


Winter Swim

by Pieceofship



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Poly shiping, Sorry for lame summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Sakura, Tenko and Aoi decide to spend a snowy day at a heated indoor pool.





	Winter Swim

It was an odd time of the year to go swimming. It was snowing outside, frost decorated the windows and no area outside was left untouched by slippery ice. They were truly in the middle of a very cold winter, swimming should be the last thing on anyone’s mind. But that wasn’t the case if you were dating Aoi. Indeed, being the ultimate swimmer she usually had her much loved hobby of swimming on her mind almost constantly. Course the cold season of winter often left Aoi deprive of her swimming fix. The community outdoor pool was closed for the winter season and trips to the beach were out of the question. 

It troubled Tenko and Sakura greatly, each and every cold season like this led to their lover being annoyed at the lack of swimming. Plus attempting to swim in the bathtub just made a mess of the bathroom and made the water bill skyrocket. So the two began browsing everywhere for a nearby gym with an indoor pool. Luckily they managed to find one. It was a bit of a drive, but the cost of gas was cheaper than the water bill and would provide Aoi with a better swimming experience.

Aoi’s eyes sparkled as they immediately stepped into the locker room and got hit with the familiar and strong scent of chlorine.

“I missed that smell so much!” Aoi mused, practically skipping her way on ahead. It was rather surprising she manage to do so while lugging her bag that contained everything she would need. Swimsuit, towel, hairbrush, hair dryer and a bottle of shampoo. When it came to swimming Aoi was always prepared. “And look! Hardly anyone is here! No waiting in lines for the showers or changing rooms!”

“And we mostly have the pool to ourselves,” Sakura added. “I’m rather surprised they keep the pool open this time of year with so few people swimming.”

“You did say it’s a heated pool, so they probably have some swimming related activities all year round.” Aoi mused again, grinning from ear to ear. “This is going to make the winter season much more bearable! A nice heated pool, no lines for the changing rooms, showers, lockers or diving boards.” she listed off.

“And fewer degenerate males to worry about!” Tenko stated loudly as she went about putting her items in the locker. “But don’t worry. Even then I won’t let my guard down!”

“Don’t worry about that! I’m just excited to see you in the pool again.” Aoi gushed. “Since I started teaching you how to swim you have been doing amazing.” she praised. 

“You really think so?” Tenko asked, pale cheeks turning red.

“Yeah! You totally improved since we first started!” she stated. “You don’t need any floatation equipment anymore, you can put your head underwater and your backstroke is perfect! I’m seriously impressed!”

“You ha-have no idea how much hearing that means to me!” Tenko replied. “I’ve wouldn’t have been able to conquer swimming without the help of such a talented master!” 

“For the last time, quit calling me master. I’m your girlfriend!” Aoi argued, digging out her swimsuit from her bag. “Now let’s hurry up and get changed! I can feel the pool calling out to me!”

After changing and a quick but thorough rinse in the showers, they finally left the locker room and entered the pool. 

The pool area had multiple pools. A smaller one for younger children, evident by the duo of mothers and the three children between them, a medium-sized one for children, that had access to an array of pool toys and lastly the largest pool. Which was not only the deepest and biggest among the three but also had diving boards at various heights.

“I’m not used to seeing pools so empty, it’s so quiet.” Sakura said. 

Aside from the occasional squeal from the children off in the kiddy pool, the area was fairly quiet without all the usual hustle and bustle of any other fellow pool goers.

“I know, it’s almost creepy. But enough of that! It’s pool time!” right away Aoi raced off, earning herself a quick warning about no running from the lifeguard on duty. But that did nothing to dampen her mood. 

She made her way up to the highest diving board, taking but a moment to get herself into proper formation before having a bit of a running start before diving off the board, managing to throw in a few fancy flips that only she could manage before hitting the water with a splash. 

“I feel so alive!” Aoi happily announced once she surfaced, brushing a few stray locks of wet brown hair out of her face. 

“I suspect this is better than attempting to use our bathtub to swim in?” Sakura asked with a humored little smile.

“Definitely!” she answered and dove underwater again.

While Tenko and Sakura enjoyed swimming, they both doubted in a million years they could grow to love being in the water as much as Aoi. It was like their girlfriend was part mermaid. If she woke up with a scaly mermaid tail instead of legs, Tenko and Sakura doubt Aoi would mind. As long as someone would bring her donuts of course.

Sakura made her way to the diving board and like Aoi, she dived into the pool. Although she didn’t perform any fancy flips like Aoi, the size of the splash from the impact was impressive on its own. 

Tenko glanced behind her, eyeing up the selection of pool toys. While she was past having to use these to help her swim, they were still fun and utterly adorable. Aoi used these a ton of times during the summer, inflatable tubes that looked like donuts, cartoony sea creatures, and neon colored pool noodles were some of her girlfriend’s favorite. With her mind made up, Tenko decided on a blue kickboard. While not exactly a toy, she just liked how it made swimming feel a lot smoother. Plus she should at least try to get a couple laps in before she indulged in the gaudy but still adorable pool toys. 

She stepped into the pool, although she had improved greatly from Aoi’s swimming lessons, she didn’t think she was ready to set off on the diving board anytime soon. Maybe that would be her goal for the new year? Yeah, it sounded like a good goal! And with Aoi and Sakura’s help, she would probably master diving in no time. 

Armed with her kickboard she started on a few laps alongside her girlfriends. It was surprisingly refreshing to be in a pool at this time of the year. No wonder Aoi wanted to swim year round, it felt so good! 

“Let’s get one of those tubes!” Aoi said, not even waiting for a response as she got out of the pool and grabbed one of the colorful tubes before rushing right back into the water. “Come on, grab one!” she called.

“The pool toys here are far too small for me, but maybe I could push you two along in the tubes?” Sakura offered.

“That would be awesome! It would be like riding in a boat!” Aoi mused, getting settled in her tube and waited eagerly.

Tenko grinned and reached for another one of the tubes, she paused when she noticed she and someone else had grabbed the same tube. Typically this wouldn’t have been a problem. Tenko would have gladly given up the pool toy and gotten another tube, but this wasn’t just anyone. 

Her face immediately scowled as she locked eyes with the other person. This wasn’t just any old degenerate male, this was Kokichi Ouma! The king of degenerate males!

“My, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Kokichi mused with a grin that made Tenko feel sick to her stomach. 

“I could say the same for you! A degenerate male like you has no right to be here!” she snapped. 

“Aw, you hurt my feelings.” he gave a dramatic pout as his eyes watered with crocodile tears. “After all, I did for you.”

“Lying again, how typical.”

“I swear I’m telling the truth.”

“Oh really? Name ONE thing a degenerate like you did to improve my life?”

“You got me there.” Kokichi crackled. “All that was a lie!”

“As usual.” Tenko scowled, glaring daggers at him.

“But for real, why are you at the pool? You can swim?” he asked.

“I can! Thanks to the help of my wonderful master of the sea slash girlfriend and the love and support from my other girlfriend!” Tenko announced and gestured to her two lovers. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, why are YOU here!” she jabbed a finger in his chest. 

“It’s a public pool, duh! Anyone can come,” he answered. “Are you really that stupid? But enough of that,” Kokichi smirked. “so, can you really swim?”

“Of course! Aoi is the greatest swim teacher ever!” 

“Then can you dive off the diving board?” 

“Uhh...” Tenko blinked. She and Aoi didn’t cover diving yet...

“What’s wrong? I thought Aoi was an excellent teacher. Surely even you could dive off the diving board.” he taunted ever so evilly.

“Of course I can!” Tenko blurted out without even thinking.

“Then go on, show me.” Kokichi smirked.

Tenko huffed and turned around to face the diving board. The diving board had multiple boards attached depending on how high one wanted to jump off. Kokichi didn’t say how high she had to dive. Even without the expertise of Aoi, it was just jumping off a high ledge and into the water. It couldn’t be that hard.

Tenko gulped and made her way to the diving board, deciding to use the second lowest board to jump off. 

“You got this Tenko!” Aoi cheered from below, still settled into her tube with their lover Sakura pushing her through the water at a fast pace.

She slowly nodded and gave them a shaky thumbs up before returning her attention to the board she was on and the water below her. She wasn’t dramatically high, she would be within the water within a few short seconds after jumping. With that in mind, Tenko took a deep breath and jumped off the board, hugging her knees into her chest to cannonball into the water. 

She plunged into the water with a big splash and quickly surface, feeling her heart rate gradually slow down from how fast it was beating. There! That wasn’t so bad. And with her girlfriends clapping for her first every attempt at diving, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Really?” the very sound of Kokichi’s voice made her want to flinch. “That’s it?”

“I jumped off, didn’t I?” Tenko pointed out.

“You were barely high. Talk about booooooring.” he gave a loud and drawn out yawn. “Are you sure you were taught by the ultimate swimmer?”

“I can go higher!” Tenko blurted out.

She immediately made swam out of the pool and to the diving board, getting high enough to be more in the middle between the highest boards and lowest boards. Okay, she could do this. This would be just like diving off the first time, just a few feet higher in the air. That was the only difference. No problem, right? Tenko took a deep breath and leaped off the diving board. She attempted to do some kind of elegant formation like she seen Aoi and swimmers on tv do and dive gracefully in the water. But that failed horribly... 

Instead of an elegant and swift dive, she ungraciously bellyflopped into the water. Feeling a sharp string spread across her midsection and face. She stifled a panicked gasp as she surface. That didn’t go as planned, and Kokichi seemed well aware of that and laughed loudly.

“Tenko, are you alright?” the voice of Aoi called out.

Tenko turned around to see both Aoi and Sakura swimming over to her. 

“I’m fine, takes a lot more than that to faze me!” Tenko mused, more than relieved to feel the stringing fade away. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Kokichi said as he too also swam up to the trio. “That must have hurt soooooo much. Are you okay?” 

Tenko shot him a sharp glare. “That’s a lie, isn’t it?”

“Why would I lie? I’m so sowwy.” his lips formed a sad and dramatic pout.

“Do you expect us to believe you?” Sakura narrowed his eyes at him.

“Heh, you three are smarter than you look,” Kokichi smirked. “That was all a lie! And that bellyflop was hilarious!” he snorted in laughter. “You should have seen your face!”

“Kokichi...” Sakura warned in a low voice.

“I can do better!” Tenko shouted.

“Oh really?” Kokichi inquired. 

“Of course! I have my two girlfriends to support me!” she boasted.

“Well, if you think you can do it then go ahead.” Aoi encouraged with a big smile plastered on her face.

“Just do be careful this time,” Sakura added.

With the encouragement of her lovers, Tenko wasted no time second getting out of the pool and back to the diving boards. She decided to go on the same one as last time. After all, it was just the dive that was poorly executed on her part. Surely she could manage another simple cannonball from a higher point.

It honestly wasn’t as nerve-wracking the third time she got up, having already performed a painful bellyflop from this height, a cannonball should be nothing. Tenko took a deep breath as she stepped onto the board. 

Alright, this should be easy! Just a cannonball into the pool and-

Tenko didn’t even get the chance to perform her cannonball. She couldn’t process anything in the short amount of time it took to slip, land on her shoulder and accidentally flop off the board. 

She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the water, feeling every part of her body tense as she awaited impact. Much to her surprise, nothing. Tenko opened her eyes and let her body relax. Rather than landing in the pool water, she was in the arms of Sakura.

“Tenko, are you alright?” Sakura asked. 

“Ye-yeah...” she nodded. “I’m fine.”

“That was quite a fall. You hit your shoulder pretty hard.” Aoi added.

“I’m fi- ow!” Tenko flinched as soon as she touched the spot on her shoulder. 

Luckily it wasn’t broken or dislocated, she knew what that felt like during her training in neo-aikido. This would just result in a bruise and a sore spot, nothing serious.

“I think we would leave now.” Sakura spoked, not even giving Tenko or Kokichi a chance to respond as she carried Tenko out of the pool.

“I-I’m fine!” Tenko stuttered out. 

“It’s fine, my fingers were getting all wrinkly from the water anyway,” Aoi reassured.

And with that being said, they all returned to the locker room to change and collect their stuff. 

....

Sure enough, they were back home, Aoi talked her into changing to her pajamas and getting comfortable in bed, while Sakura got her an ice pack for her sore shoulder. Tenko held back a frustrated sigh as she glanced out the window from her bed. Watching thousands of snowflakes fall from the grey sky and join the heaps of fluffy white snow on the ground.

“Jeez, don’t look so glum,” Aoi spoke, plopping herself next to Tenko. “Kokichi knows how to push everyone’s buttons, it’s not your fault.”

“But I should have known better than to let him,” Tenko argued lightly. 

“Tell you what, next time we’re at the pool I’ll give you some tips about diving.” Aoi mused just as Sakura entered the room. 

Not only did Sakura returned with an ice pack, but a tray containing three mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. She sat next to Tenko and set the tray in the middle of them. 

“Here,” she handed Tenko the ice pack. “How is your shoulder?”

“It feels fine, still sore and it will probably leave the bruise. But it really wasn’t worth leaving over!” Tenko answered.

“We don’t mind,” Sakura reassured and glanced out the window.

“It’s really coming down hard,” Aoi commented, watching the snowflakes fall. 

“Indeed, good thing we left early,” Sakura added. 

“Hey, if you think about it... you kinda saved us the trouble of getting caught up on that.” Aoi pointed out as she picked up her mug.

“Huh...” Tenko paused and took a moment to think about it. “I guess you’re right.” she took another look outside. “Think the power might go out?” 

“I found plenty of candles and dug out a flashlight just in case.” Sakura spoke. 

“Oh! We should totally play some board games together if the power does go out.” Aoi mused. “Me and brother used to do that whenever the power went out. We would light a bunch of candles, roast some marshmallows in the fireplace and play a ton of games.” she reached over and helped herself to a frosted sugar cookie. “Now I really hope the power goes out.”

“We could do it now!” Tenko announced excitedly. “We already got everything we need.”

“Hey, you’re right!” Aoi grinned from ear to ear in realization. “We already have everything, why wait?”

“I’ll go light some candles.” Sakura said, setting her mug aside. 

“And I’ll dig out some games!” Aoi announced.

“I can-“ Tenko was cut off when Aoi placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Stay here and wait.” Aoi interrupted.

“But I’m fine.” Tenko pouted. “It’s not fair if you two get everything and I sit around like a lazy degenerate male.” 

“Would this persuade you?” Sakura inquired.

Both her girlfriends leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheeks. Almost instantly her face turned a rosy pink, and she got that happy fluttery feeling in her chest whenever she and her girlfriends kissed or cuddled.

“De-definitely.” Tenko smiled.

Both of them smiled and chuckled briefly before getting everything they would need for a night of board games by candlelight.


End file.
